<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm with you til the end of the line by nuka_cola_quantum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372706">i'm with you til the end of the line</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuka_cola_quantum/pseuds/nuka_cola_quantum'>nuka_cola_quantum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Current timeline, Grief/Mourning, Implied Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Implied Enemies to Lovers, M/M, i know theres not really time for this scene in canon so i MADE time, the major character death is offscreen but its the main focal point of the fic, the subscorp is mostly just implied sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuka_cola_quantum/pseuds/nuka_cola_quantum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"scorpion was your enemy once."<br/>"he was my equal."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'm with you til the end of the line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my first fic contribution to the mk fandom and i really looked at hanzo's death and went "hmm what if I made it sadder tho" I'm so sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Kuai Liang sees the column of flame rise up in front of him, a sigh of relief leaves him unexpectedly. He hadn't realized how tense he had been waiting for the return of the Shirai Ryu grandmaster. The tension only drains out of him for a second before it returns full force.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wrong Scorpion,” he hears Liu Kang mutter. “This cannot be good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Scorpion standing before them has those glazed over eyes that Kuai Liang hasn’t seen in years, but they’ve haunted him all the same. His heart aches for a moment to see the other man so young, so familiar but so vastly different. In his shock, he nearly misses the form draped over Scorpion’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get Raiden,” Kuai Liang instructs tersely, Liu Kang taking off in seconds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpion looks around in wonder, seemingly ignorant to the cryomancer taking up a battle stance. “The Fire Gardens, rebuilt?” the wraith questioned softly, like he couldn't believe his eyes. “The Shirai Ryu are indeed restored.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpion doesn't look at Kuai Liang as he slowly crouches down and removes his burden from his shoulder. Kuai Liang can't stop the gasp that leaves him. He wants to scream, wants to attack Scorpion, this pretender to Hanzo’s name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s all he can do to drop to his knees next to Hanzo’s body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpion, for his part, backs away, hands never straying to his weapons. Kuai Liang reaches out and gently brushes his fingers against Hanzo’s cheek. For once in the entire time they've known each other, the other man is cold and Kuai Liang wants to weep at how </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> it feels. Hanzo should be warm, nearly bordering on feverish, never </span>
  <em>
    <span>cold</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What have you done?” he demands, gaze snapping up to meet Scorpion’s. He stands and carefully steps over Hanzo’s prone body to grasp at the collar of the ninja’s uniform. “What have you done!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpion pushes at Kuai Liang’s shoulders, easily breaking the man’s hold on him. Kuai Liang feels sick from the warmth he could feel from the small touch. “I was not the one who killed him,” Scorpion growls. “D’Vorah poisoned him. There was nothing to be done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You lie!” The punch is obvious, and Scorpion blocks it with no difficulty. The second swing is easy to see coming as well. Scorpion catches Kuai Liang’s wrist before the hit could come anywhere close to connecting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand your mistrust, but I am here to assist you!” Using his grip on Kuai Liang’s wrist, he sends him stumbling backward. “Why would I have brought his corpse here if not to honor him? To place him at rest in his home?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuai Liang huffs. “You presented my brother’s skull to onlookers at the Tournament. Why should I assume this is different?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpion turns away for a moment. “I was blinded by rage, manipulated by Quan Chi so that he could gain your brother’s soul. I know that now. Just as I know that I do not need Kronika’s help to restore the Shirai Ryu.” His gaze travels over the Fire Gardens before locking with Kuai Liang’s. “He has made Harumi and Satoshi’s memory proud. Something that I cannot say for myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuai Liang can't think of anything to say to that. He watches Scorpion out of the corner of his eye as he turns away, returning to Hanzo’s side once he’s sure the specter won't attack. Gently, he takes one of Hanzo’s hands in both of his, eyes flickering over the wounds decorating his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should not have left you, my friend,” Kuai Liang whispers, his words unable to be heard by the intended recipient. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not understand,” Scorpion says after a moment, moving to stand on Hanzo’s other side. “You seem close with him, even though he was your enemy once.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Voice thick with emotion, Kuai Liang answers, “He was my equal.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft buzzing noise fills the air, and Kuai Liang can feel the hair on his arms and the back of his neck stand on end. Before he has time to fit the pieces together in recognition, a bolt of lightning sends Scorpion flying backward. He grunts in pain as he slams into the ground and sounds so much like Hanzo that Kuai’s heart clenches automatically, only just keeping himself from rushing to the man’s side. He clings to Hanzo’s cold, stiff hand as Raiden breezes past him as if the god hadn't seen him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who sent you here, Scorpion?” Raiden demands, electricity crackling between his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liu Kang kneels next to Kuai Liang, placing a hand on his back. Kuai Liang’s eyes don't leave Scorpion as he gets up, clutching at his middle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My future self is dead,” the wraith spits out, gesturing at the body laid in front of Kuai Liang and Liu Kang. Raiden’s expression falls. “I am here at his behest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grandmaster Hasashi sent you?” Liu Kang asks incredulously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I honor his dying wish,” Scorpion replies. “Kharon will ferry your armies to the Isle of Kronika. We must leave at once.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have proof of Kharon’s offer?” Raiden questions harshly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpion’s eyes narrow at the god. “Only my word.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your word is </span>
  <em>
    <span>worthless</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three pairs of eyes dart to Kuai Liang. Gently, he places the hand he’d been clinging to flat on Hanzo’s chest and then reaches across to place the other on top of the first. With one last soft brush of his hand against Hanzo’s hair, he stands and turns to face the other three. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This fighting is pointless,” he grits out. “We should bury Ha— Grandmaster Hasashi and then go to Kharon. Anything else is wasting time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have no proof that Kharon waits for us,” Raiden argues. “This is not the grandmaster you know, Sub-Zero. This is the man I trusted to spare your brother at the tournament, and he betrayed me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he wasn't Lin Kuei, if he wasn't Grandmaster, if he was alone, Kuai Liang’s certain he wouldn't have been able to stop the tears he could feel building up. But here in front of the other three, he tamps it down and lets rage replace it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think I don't know that?” Kuai Liang snaps. “You think I don't know the regret and guilt he felt for decades after? You think I don't know that it was difficult for him to look me in the eye some days because he was afraid of himself? Don't you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>presume to know Hanzo better than I did!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raiden at least has the decency to look properly scolded. A tense silence falls over the four. Liu Kang glances between Raiden and Kuai Liang, waiting for them to either give direction or start fighting, not sure which would be more likely at this point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpion breaks the quiet after a moment. “I made a mistake born of rage. I seek redemption.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a hard look at Raiden, Kuai Liang moves to Scorpion’s side. “He may not be Grandmaster Hasashi, but I trust his word.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Raiden, we should listen,” Liu Kang pleads. “He may be telling the truth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raiden’s face hardens. “There is only one way to know for sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before the others can process his words, Raiden pulls Shinnok’s amulet from his belt, firing a pulse of energy at Kuai Liang and Scorpion. It’s too quick, too strong to block and both men fly backward, landing hard in the sand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Distantly, Kuai Liang hears Raiden yelling and then, presumably, Raiden and Liu Kang yelling at each other. It’s hard to focus on anything but the pain running rampant through his system. He tries to sit up, to assess the damage, and he finds Scorpion in a similar state. A new pain seats itself in his heart, and he longs to reach out and comfort the other man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. This is not his Hanzo. Somehow that makes everything hurt worse. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me at <a href="grandmastersubzero.tumblr.com">@grandmastersubzero</a> on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>